


Interrupted

by Larry_Klaine_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson/pseuds/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are on a date when they get interrupted by Taylor, which seems to upset Harry much more than it does Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a prompt fill on Tumblr.

Harry and Louis had managed to find a bit of time to go out for tea together. They couldn't go out on dates like any normal couple could, holding hands across the table and kissing each other on the cheek. But they could go out together, and only they would know it was a date, really, but knowing it was good enough for them. And they could just go sit at the nice little outdoor cafe they'd discovered a few blocks down from their flat, and they could just be Harry and Louis, seemingly just friends, but in reality so much more.

They were generally left alone for the most part when they went out like this, occasionally getting stopped by fans who, really, they were more than happy to take a quick picture with. The fans didn't know they were up to something special, and so they couldn't blame them for interrupting, really. Plus they loved the fans, they couldn't very well just tell them to shove off.

So that was why, as Harry sat there sipping at some strange latte thing he had decided it would be a good idea to try in a bout of poor taste and bad judgement, and Louis sipped at his Yorkshire tea, Harry did not expect for someone to tap on his shoulder. And especially not the specific loud, boisterous, somewhat annoying someone it happened it be.

"Harry?!" Taylor said, sounding far too excited. She did realize their relationship wasn't real, right? Management had informed her of that, hadn't they? Maybe she was just a really good actress.

Harry put on a smile, turning to face Taylor, knowing that since they were out in public he'd need to keep up appearances, "Babe!" He greeted, the word sounding strange directed at her. "Didn't know you were in the country." He said honestly.

"Decided to fly in and visit you." Taylor smiled, plopping herself down on Harry's lap.

Harry gave Louis an apologetic look, and wondered if management had asked her to come. He'd just been in the states to visit her last weekend. They were laying it on a bit thick, weren't they?

"How sweet." Harry said, wrapping his arms around her waist, realizing how awkward he must look with her on his lap as his arms were laying limply at his sides.

She nuzzled a bit closer to him, and she smelled a bit too fruity for his taste. He crinkled his nose up, and looked at Louis again, his eyes sad. Louis, however, was smiling happily, and Harry wondered what the hell was going through his head. Maybe just keeping up appearances as well.

"Taylor!" Louis smiled. "Lovely to see you."

Taylor glanced up at him, smiling brightly, "You, too."

"How long are you going to be here?" Harry asked, the words coming out more annoyed, and a lot less intrigued and hoping she'd be staying for a while, which is how he'd intended them to sound.

"Just today." Taylor sighed sadly, ignoring the tone his voice had held, and Harry realized that she was definitely just acting, though she was very good at it. She had been in that one movie once after all. Valentine's Day, Harry was pretty sure it was called. If you asked him, though, that was just a shitty rip off of Love Actually, and he wouldn't watch it again if you paid him. "I've got tour to practice for and all that." The blonde added.

"Mm." Harry said, feigning a frown. "That's too bad, love. I miss you when you're gone."

He hated this. Absolutely hated it.

"What kind of latte is that?" She asked, pointing to his cup.

"Dunno." Harry shrugged, sounding a bit more disinterested than he probably should. "You can have it if you want."

"Thanks!" Taylor smiled. "I could use some caffeine. The plane rides always wear me out."

"Yeah, I'm the same way." Harry said, resting his chin on Taylor's shoulder and looking over at Louis, who was rather excluded, but didn't seem to mind.

"I'm just going to get going then." Louis said, standing up. "You've only got a day here, I wouldn't want to be in the way."

"Oh, thank you, Louis!" Taylor beamed. "You're a great friend."

Harry held back a frustrated groan at that. He knew Taylor was just doing her job, but it almost felt is if she were trying to get on his nerves.

They sat there for a while, Taylor not moving from his lap even though Louis had cleared a seat for her. Harry noticed that a few paps had gathered, and he was absolutely positive it was management's doing. Any time Harry was out with Taylor the paps seemed to swarm, but whenever Liam or Zayn were out with their girlfriends, they were nearly always left alone. It was a publicity thing. This relationship had to be more public because it was hiding something else that could never go public. Not until the band broke up or they switched management anyway.

Taylor sipped at the latte, and Harry plastered on a fake smile and laughed as Taylor told him stories that he wasn't really paying attention to, and then he let her take him by the hand and drag him all around the town, going in little shops and holding her bag while she tried on vintage clothing that really didn't look quite right on her. They walked to the park and held hands, watching children running around in a field and kicking a football around, although Taylor called it a soccer ball, and that irked Harry more than it probably should.

He bought Taylor a hot dog from a little street vendor and they took turns feeding it to each other, and Harry listened to the clicks of the paparazzi's cameras and knew that this would be all over the magazines tomorrow.

They went to see a movie, and by the time they were out it was incredibly late, and Taylor was informing Harry that she had to rush off, to which he pretended to be sad and drove her to the airport, kissing her on the cheek before she went to board the flight.

As soon as she was out of his sight, Harry was rushing back to his car, speeding home and throwing the door open, finding Louis sitting on the couch. He ran over to him, pulling him up from his seated position and kissing him hard on the mouth. Louis chuckled against his lips and Harry pulled back.

"I'm so sorry I had to abandon you during our date."

"It's fine, Harry." Louis told him.

"It's not."

"I have to do that to you with El all the time, Haz. It's fine. It's only fair I'm on the other end of it sometimes."

Harry sighed, because he hated when Louis had to go out with El as well.

"I hate that and I hate this." Harry huffed, hugging Louis tight to his chest, his chin resting on the shorter man's head. "How can you be so calm about it all?"

"Because." Louis said. "In the end, I've got you and you've got me, and that's all that really matters, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Harry hummed, kissing Louis on the top of the head. "Yeah, you're right."


End file.
